Child Of Dove, Child Of Lightning
by Poe.Tay.Toes
Summary: Piper has been kidnapped by a traitor demigod. It's up to Jason, Leo, and Riley to go rescue her. With two of them in love with her it's not going to be easy. Read and see why the traitor wants with Piper and why Gaea wants her. Rated T for caution...
1. Prologue

**Epilogue**

She stared out into the waves on the beaches, unaware of the monster behind her, stalking her. She walked up to the waves gently lapping the shore, dipping in her toes. She looked up to see a claw slashing towards her. She tried to dodge, but it was too late. She gave way to dizzing blackness. Unaware that without the child of the Dove there would be nothing but chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Piper was walking down the beach in her jean shorts and camp shirt. Her Carmel/Chocolate brown hair was now in pretty waves that cascaded down her back...thanks to her half siblings. Her tri-colored eyes were glimmering in the sunset.

There were bags under her eyes from exhuastion because the Romans and Greekss have been fighting more then usual. Ever since the Greek campers that usually went home during the rest of the year arrived (because of the raise of monster attacks and Gaea) there had been fighting non-stop.

She walked down the shore oblivious that she was being watched. Piper suddenly felt a presence behind her and whirled around, took out her dagger, and tackled the 'intruder'. "Woah!" the 'intruder' said out of surprise. Piper finally got a good look at the 'inturder' to see that it was Jason Grace son of Jupiter or in Greek form Zeus. "Gods Pipes! You could actually kill someone, you do realize that, right?" Jason exclaimed from under her.

"Oops. Sorry Jason. Didn't know that the offspring of the almighty Jupiter couldn't handle a girl." Piper said as she got off of him. Jason raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"Really Pipes? Really?" Jason said.  
>Piper rolled her eyes and stared at the sunset.<p>

" Are you okay?" Jason asked. "It seems like you haven't been getting alot of sleep."

Piper looked in the reflection of her dagger and saw the bags under her eyes. She concentrated on the bags they faded. (The Aphrodite kids can change there appearence in my story thats their special power along with charmspeak... but only Drew and Piper can do that...) She changed her dagger back into a bracelet and put it on.

"So? Why aren't you with Reyna? Thought you were going out with her?" Piper asked. She had always liked Jason, but apparently he had a girlfriend back at his Roman Camp, Reyna a daughter of Apollo. (Well thats what it says in other FanFics... even though i didn't see it in the book..?)

"No...we broke up because she liked someone else." He replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Piper said.

"Its 'kay. It wasn't even your fault." Jason replied.

They stood in silence for awhile staring at the gentle waves that reflected the scarlet-orange sun that was setting in the distance.

"Well, I better get to my cabin," Jason suddenly said.

"Okay, see you tommorrow." Piper replied crestfallen. She watched him jog up the beach to the cabins.  
>She turned back to the waves. Unaware that someone was creeping up on her. She turned around to go back to her cabin as she saw a hand. Piper gave way to dizzying blackness. Unaware that chaos would soon find its way to Camp Half-Blood.<p>

_A/N So? Is it bad? My very first FanFic so please go easy on me... Flames are welcome just don't over do it like pointing out every little thing... anyway... I will try to update every other day if i can so... do your thing... REVIEW PLEASE! I would appreciate the advice from pros. If you consider yourself as one..._

_~..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

_A/N yes, I do realize it says monster in the Prologue...Ignore and replace it with a demigod and hand... yea... and it's supposed to be Prologue instead of Epilogue in the title... so yea... ON WITH THE STORY... and I do not own PJo ,cuz then I would have made Reyna disappear... No offense to Reyna lovers and all...R&R_

Jason Pov

I woke up the morning to chaos. I hurried and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I ran out of my cabin to see Roman and Greek campers fighting left and right. I ran to the Big House wondering why Piper wasn't calming things down. I went in to Chiron's room to see that there were already a group of people there.

"Well, it's about time!" I turned around to see Reyna and Blake (A/N Totally made up) looking at me with distaste. I ignored them and turned back to Chiron.

"Where's Piper? Isn't she supposed to be calming things down?" I asked.

"That's the thing,"Lacey said turning around,"Piper is missing."

Piper Pov

I woke up to pain, numbness in my hands and feet, and darkness. I looked around the room to see a person in a dark corner.

"I see your awake," the person said. They stepped out of the shadow..it was... Drake son of Nemesis.

"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here? Why am I here? Why are you doing this?" I babbled.

"Silence!" He boomed.I shut up.

"Gaea knows you have an important part to play in the great prophecy...but if your not there to play that part..."He trailed off with a sinister look in his eyes. _Oh.. ok then_. I freaked out inside my head.

"Let me go." I said with my most magical CharmSpeak voice. Drake looked dazed for a minute.

"No, none of that magical CharmSpeak." He tied a gag on me. He walked out of the room. I looked around to see if there was anything that I could escape with, but there was nothing. Just a concrete floor and concrete walls with a door that was most likely locked. _Great_, I thought, _just great._

Leo Pov

I was walking into Chion's room when I heard "Piper is missing." "WHAT!" I yelled. Chiron looked nervous. "We shall deal with this after breakfast now off you go." He said. I looked down to see that I was on fire._ Oops._

Riley Pov (He is Greek)

As a son of Apollo I was doing my usual thing, archery, when I heard two Roman Venus girls talking.

"Omg! Are you, like, serious is that, um, Peace girl missing?" The blonde one said to the red head.

"Yah! I totally heard it myself! She disappeared, like, last night when everyone was, like, sleeping." The red head replied.

At first I was confused. Then i realized that Piper was usually making peace between the Romans and Greeks. I mean it might not sound like a big deal, but if there's no Piper who would keep peace...and I've always had a little crush on Piper. Just then a conch sounded in the distance. I ran off to breakfast. Determained to find out what happened.

A/N

So? Any better? Yes? No? Anyway... R&R and don't forget the advice.. if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Riley Pov

As soon as I sat down at the Apollo table,which is way too crowded, Chiron called an announcement.

"As you may all know, Piper McLean is missing. We found her bunk empty this morning and she supposedly never returned last night to her cabin."

Murmuring broke out throughout the pavillion. Chiron stomped his hoof for attention.

" I have decided that I will send Jason Grace to consult the Oracle."  
>I couldn't help but feel a pang of jelousy run through me. I stared at my food until it was time for our daily camp activities. With one last glance at the Aphrodite table, I ran off to sword fighting.<p>

Jason Pov

As soon as breakfast ended I ran to Rachael's cave to get the prophecy (?). As soon as I went in I saw Rachael painting and eating a cereal bar at the same time.

"Um.. Hi Rachael... I came to get the prophecy to go and save Piper." I nervously said.

"Sure, one second." She said putting down the paint brush and cereal bar.

All of a sudden green smoke flooded out of her mouth (?) and a raspy female voice said Storm, sun and fire Shall find what they desire,  
>Loyalty shall be put to the test ,<br>As storm and sun struggle to be the best  
>But it shall all be ended in death,<br>And only three survivors will be left.

As soon as the green smoke retreated back into Racheal, she collapsed. I caught her and put her on the chair near her easel.  
>I ran to Chiron who was at the Big House and repeated what the Oracle had said. The expression on his face was troubled.<p>

"Go on to your ativities now." Chiron ordered.  
>I quickly ran to archery thinking about Racheal had said.<em> It was obvious storm and fire was Leo and I, but who was the sun. No doubt it was a child of Apollo... but he had alot<em>. Thunder rumbled in the distance. _No offense Apollo!_

Leo Pov ( Haven't done him in awhile)

I was in the middle of juggling fireballs to impress a couple of Aphrodite girls, when Riley, son of Apollo, ran up to me.

"Leo," he panted "I need to speak with Jason, take me to him." Riley said.

"Ok..." I said uncertainly. "Follow me."  
>I took him to Zeus's fist where Jason usually goes to think. I saw him sitting there with his 'thinking' face on. "Dude!" I called out to him. He turned around. "Yea?" He asked.<p>

"Riley wants to talk to you." I replied.  
>Riley stepped forward, took a deep breath and said "."<p>

"Whaaa?" Jason and I replied in sync.

"I need to go on the quest to rescue Piper!" Riley shouted.

"Oh." I said. Jason stared at Riley thinking. "Your a son of Apollo right?" Jason asked.

"Yea." Riley replied. "Okay your coming, so are you Leo. Late's go tell Chiron." Jason said. Just then a conch sounded for lunch. The three of us walked out of the forest and towards the Pavillion off towards the beginning of our quest.

A/N So...? Is it any good? Bad? Just remember...REVIEW!


	5. Author's Note

A/N Guys I am so sorry about not Updating it's just that I am so busy with all the summer homework they gave me and I have been working on a new story. I will be uploading it later on today it is called The Day that Changed My Life and I will update this story as soon as possible.. and also I am ogoing on vacation next week for about two weeks.. i won't be able to update then.. Thanks for being patient and stuff.  
>~.Llamahorns (Aka ..And Tides, Yes I did change my name) <div> 


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTeSORRY!

Author's Note

I'M SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE ... how long has it been? two years? one? more? less? IDK... ANYWAYS IM SORRY! I WILL NOW BE PUTTING SOME LANGUAGE IN MY STORIES AND TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I ALSO...i forgot...hrm... can't remember.. but anyways... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AND DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT MY FRIENDS SAY ABOUT ME BEING SADISTIC AND BEING EMO!...What..? Anyways APOLOGIES APOLOGIES APOLOGIES!

~.Waffles


	7. Chapter 4?

A/N : Hey... I'm a poop face... Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO... If I Did There Would Be No Reyna And The Story Would Suck... and Pery would have killed Reyna when she told him to be Praetor and said they get involved...slut...

Chapter Four

Leo POV

After we had told Chiron that we had our quest members and after Jason told us the prophecy, I was in my cabin packing everything into a fireproof bag that is magically charmed to hold anything I wanted. I shoved all my clean underwear, shirts, pants, my magic toolbelt that was a gift from my dad, and a bunch of tool stuff (A/n: I'm not good with mechinical stuff!).

Time Skip To After Everyone Is Done Packing

Riley POV

I grabbed my bag and passed the camp borders along with Jason and Leo. We stood there for a minute till we realized we didn't know where we should start. Leo and I looked at Jason. He turned red.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me? It's not my fault the Oracle didn't tell me!" He Shouted. Just then Rachel ran from the camp borders.

"Huff-Thank Gods-Huff You guys didn't- Huff- leave." She managed to get out. "you guys should look near North Dakota. That's where Drake is from.. the other demigod we just found missing."

We all looked at eachother. The looks on our faces said one thing 'traitor'. We all said our thanks and headed towards the camp van, which was driven by Argus. We had pulled up to the nearest airport and bought tickets for the nearest flight for North Dakota.

Time Skip to Landing in North Dakota

Leo POV

"Hey guys, wait! I need to use the potty!" I screamed as they speed walked to the exit. They sighed and told me they would wait outside. I ran inside and tried to do my business when an _empousai_ tried to attack me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS IS THE MEN'S BATHROOM!" I ran out of the stall to see 5 girls staring at me. then at the same time they screamed. ! I screamed, killed the monster, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Dude! Why were you in the girl's bathroom!" Riley asked me as they approached me. I glared... I didn't even get to pee.

"Leo... I think we should leave." Jason said looking worried and staring behind me. I turned around and saw the girls from the bathroom. They looked pretty angry. I grabbed jason and RIley and ran towards the exit.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS THE BOY'S BATHROOM DON'T HURT ME I MUST LIVE! I VALUE MY LIFE!" I shouted as we made it out. I looked behind me and saw that we lost the girls. Whew. Riley and Jason was laughing up a storm... quite literally Jason's weird voodoo magic powers was making the wind pick up and swirl around him. Hmph... jerks. Their laughing slowly came to a stop.

"We should start looking for Piper at Drake's house." Riley said. "Let's go."

"Just one second!" Jason said. "We don't know where he lives..." Riley just got a 'darn my only good idea got knocked down' look on his face.

"Wait? Wouldn't Chiron know where he lives? So, we just IM him and Voila! We know where he lives." I said truimphantly. Jason and Riley had unbelieving looks on his face. "HEY! I CAN BE SMART WHEN I WANT TO!" I protested/screamed. "Rrright." Jason and Riley both replied in sync. '_Hmm... SYYYYYYNC...SYYYYNNNNNNC... ...'_  
>"Ah yes, 5746 Revenge Lane." (AN: NOT REAL AT ALL JUST MADE IT UP!) Chiron said.

"Woah! CHiron, when did ya get here?" I screamed backing up and lighting on fire. A bucket of ice cold water dropped on me effectivly dousing out the flames. "Ahh, thanks for that Jason." He nodded.

"Anyways, Good luck youn heroes. Find Piper soon!" the poor guy...horse... thing looked really agitated. We heard some cursing in Latin and Greek that no one should ever repeat. I quickly swiped through the image cutting off our connection. Just then two pretty girls headed towards us. I quickly put on my charm and smiled at them. They giggled. Ahh.. Who can resist the charms of Leo?... I mean other than my cabin..and Thalia... and Piper... Who was claimed by Jason when two freaks started talking bout trying to get into her pants... they were in the infimary for a year... Note to self: Never talk about trying to get into Piper's pants. Anyways...

"Hey! I'm, like, totally Alyssa!" the blonde one said.

"And I'm Bridgette!" the preppy red head said. "WHo's he?" Alyssa asked licking her lips. I shuddered.  
>They looked at Jason, who was looking at a map...mumbling under his breath about Piper.<p>

"Oh him? He's Jason. We're here visiting his GIRLFRIEND." Riley replied straining out the word girlfriend. They just giggled and sauntered over to him. Okay... Note to Self: Do not 'charm' any ditzy Blondes or Redheads. (A/N: You don't have to be offended unless you are a ditzy preppy bitch blonde named Alyssa or a overly preppy complain about everything redhead named Bridgette. HEY BITCHES IF YOU READING THIS YOU BETTER FUCK OFF YOU WHORES!.. Ahem... anyways... SORRY!)

"Hey Jason." Alyssa tried to have a seductive look on her face, but it just looked like a fat man crossed between a pissed off cat that was constipated. She drew her hands over his arms and shoulders. Bridgette had the same look on her face and started feeling around his chest.

"What?" Jason looked so confused. I looked at Riley and we nodded. We walked over there dragged the two girls off Jason and threw them onto the floor. We then grabbed Jason, hailed a taxi, got in and told the driver to step on it.

Jason POV

What just happened?

* * *

><p>AN:SOORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE A MAJOR HEAD ACHE AND CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT.. ANYWAYS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! ...OH YEA I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! ...any suggestions?


End file.
